New Year and New Love for the Greasers?
by fanfics for my friends
Summary: This is meant for Katie, KRistin and Adrianna's eyes only. You can read if you like. But this really isnt meant for anyone else. If you want to read my public ff's go to my other account.
1. The People i Love the most

-1Happy New Year. New Year New Love for the Greasers?  
Can the best friends stand it when the new love is with their little sisters?

(Leah's POV my)  
"The balls about to drop" Screams soda.  
Everyone scrambles into the living room and I look at the TV and watch the ball drop.  
"10- 9- 8- 7- 6- 5- 4- 3- 2- 1-  
Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!"  
I looked around at the faces of people I love the most. To the left of me was the Gang, my 3 brothers, Dally, Johnny. Two-bit, and Steve. And to my right were my best friends for life, Adrianna, Katie, Sammy, and Kristin.

We all grew up together in Tulsa on the East Side. Well before I get into that, let me tell you a little background on everyone. Starting with me, I'm Tyleah Curtis aka Leah. I'm Darry, Soda and Pony's little sister, well me and Pony are REALLY twins but he always brags about being 2 hours older than me. WE live alone now that our mom and dad were killed in a car wreck, now it's just the 4 of us and ever since mom and dad died they have been extra protective of me. But I don't mind much, im just as protective of them as they are of me; after all we're all we have left now. Adrianna, is my bff, that's Johnny Cades little sister, Johnny's 16 while she's 14 they have the same features, black hair, dark eyes and are the same height. They come from a hard life, harder than most of us. Their mom was always drunk and screaming at them and their dad was always beating them. Johnny seemed to care more than Adrianna did, whenever they would yell or hit her, she would just run to my house and sleep in my bed. Not Johnny, he didn't want to intrude, he's really sensitive, and he would sleep in the lot even though Darry insisted he stay over. He's very upset at the fact his parents don't care about him, that's just how he is I guess, sensitive. Johnny and Pony are like Adrianna and I, Peanut butter and Jelly. Next up is Katie and Dallas Winston, Dally is the tuffest guy you'll ever meet. There are only two people he cares about in this world and that is Johnny and Katie his baby sister. Katie looks like Dally when she's mad, but other then that she has her own features. Dally and Kate have a closeness that would seem unusual to anyone who doesn't know the sensitve side of dally (which we all RARELY see). They protect and love each other because like me and my brothers, they only have each other left. Their dad doesn't care about them and Dally has to play father and brother, a hard role I guess. Next is Sammy, Steve's little sister. Steve is my brothers best friend. There's not to much I can say about him because I don't know him that well, and really I don't think he likes me or Pony much. I guess he thinks we're too dependent on Soda. But Sammy, I can tell you about her, shes nicer than Steve and goes trough life pretty well. I think she likes Two-bit a little. And last but not least is Kristin, Two-bits little sister, She is one of the best people I know, super nice and super pretty. She has a little secret crush on Soda, I don't see why but whatever. Well that's us, as you can see we all grew up together from diapers. Our parents were good friends in their college years and I guess everyone broke up in going their separate ways. But not their kids, their kids are as close as EVER. I don't think anything will ever break us apart...


	2. Thoughts of Love

Chapter 2

(Leah's POV)

"Ok its 2 am you girls need to go to sleep, you have school in the morning" Says Darry

"Aww Come on!" I whined "it's the New Year Darry, we should stay up. Plus PONY gets to stay up and we're the same age." I said looking at Pony.

Pony glared at me back and said "Who asked you?"

"You all are going to bed whether you like it or not" Said Darry pointing up stairs.

So With that said I kept my mouth shut and me, Adrianna, Sammy, Katie and Kristin went to my room.

Johnny and Pony followed going into Pony and Sodas room and slamming the door behind them.

All the girls and I crowded around my bed.

"Wow 2008 is FINALLY here. I wonder what's in store for THIS New Year." Adrianna said looking out the window.

"Hmm maybe LOVE." Says Katie

"Maybe" Said Sammy thoughtfully.

"Hopefully. But do you guys really think OUR brothers would LET us fall in love?" Said Kristin

"Let us? Pssh, they don't LET us do ANYTHING we're our OWN people" I said defensively "But we ALL know who KRISTIN wants to fall in love with." I said teasing her.

"Soda, Soda, and Soda" We chanted

"YES??" We heard Soda yell from downstairs

"Nothing Soda" I yelled back

"Everyone shut up and go to sleep. WE have work and yall got school tomorrow." Darry yelled upstairs.

"Yeah what HE said" Yelled Pony from the other room.

Since I was getting tired and didn't feel like hearing Darrys mouth again. I placed blankets and pillows on the floor for everyone to sleep on. We all lay down and then I thought about it. If this New Year REALLY did mean new love. I wonder who my love would be.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about someone….


	3. Early Morning

(Pony's POV)

I woke early around 6 a.m.. Good, I thought, just in time to hit the shower before everyone else. I looked at Johnny who was fast asleep next to me and crept up slowly out of the best. Each floor board creaked as I stepped out of the room. On my way to the bathroom I decided to check Leah's room to make sure all was well. So I peeked in, I chuckled as I watched how funnily they sleep. Katie with her mouth wide open, Adrianna flat on her stomach, Kristen very properly both hands folded, Sammy one left off the bed, and Leah with the pillow over her head knocked out. I just chuckled and closed the door.. I hopped in the shower.. Today was gonna be a LOOONG day….

(Leah's POV)

"Wake Up" I heard Sodas voice whisper in my ear.

"I don't wanna wake up." I replied muffled

"Come on Leah get up before Darry gets mad." Soda said desperately and started tickling me.

"Im up im up." I whined getting up and tripping over Adrianna's leg.

"Sorry." I mumbled wiping my eyes. She didn't even stir.

I walked groggily down stairs and grabbed a plate of eggs from someone who I wasn't paying attention to and dug in.

"Would you like some eggs?" Said Steve's voice sarcastically.

"sorry." I really wasn't I don't like Steve so I didn't care.

"Kid, why are you not dressed? " Said Darry

"The other girls are getting showered and dressed before me, you know I only take like 5 minute showers Darry." I replied

"Yeah well you take 10 years on your hair." He shot back annoyed.

"Leave her alone Darry she'll be ready in time." Soda said defensively

"Yeah. I will" I said

That's when Pony and Johnny started pretending to comb my hair with a fork, I went upstairs to get dressed. Adrianna, Sammy, and Kristen were already ready. Katie was in the bathroom so she was the only one I had to wait for. I got out my clothes and comb and brush for my hair. Then when Katie came out I went in for my shower.

(Adriana's POV)

I was still really tired when I began to walk to school after Leah got out of the shower. We walked really slowly. It seems there were too many people on the side walk.

"We have homework to hand in when we get there." Leah groaned

"We do?" Said Sammy

"Yeah." I replied.

Walking up to the big brown doors, Me, Leah, Sammy, Katie, and Adrianna walked in together.


	4. MASH

(Sammy's POV)

As we walked in through the doors we saw Cherry the Soc. I looked at Leah knowing she didn't like her after what happened with Pony and when Johnny was in the hospital. Leah gave her a glare that spat like poison and Cherry just walked past her. I was hoping she didn't say anything to Cherry, but she didn't knowing Pony would kill her. Then the principle came over the announcements and said we were getting out at 11:45 and go to our first classes instead of homeroom.

"Wanna meet at my locker at 11:45 and walk to my house? Darry and Soda shouldn't be home for a while, and Pony and Johnny will probably go to DX, so we'll have the house to ourselves." Leah said excited.

"Sure." We all agreed.

"Ok meet me there." She said walking to her first class.

"Later." I said and we walked our separate ways.

Im glad today was gonna be short….

(Katie's POV)

When the bell rang I jumped from my seat excited. We would go to Leah's house like always. I was glad we got out 11:45 and Dally didn't know; now I had a better chance to spend time with Pony and my best friends. I don't think anyone has figured out that I liked him for like 2 years, but I didn't mind I didn't want to complicate anything. I hopped up from my seat and ran to Leah's locker. She grinned at me.

"Is Pony gonna be home?" I asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

Leah did her famous I rolled and laughed. "Nooo. He said he and Johnny were going to meet Sodapop at DX and hangout there. Sucks I know." She said shrugging.

I looked at her carefully thinking about two things, one did she know that I liked Pony because that's the famous 'I know you like him' Leah eye roll, and two, why did Leah care that Pony and Johnny weren't coming right home. Adrianna, Kristin and Sammy were now walking up wasting no time to walk home.

"Race you out the door." Said Adrianna

"Let's go." Said Leah

We all sprinted out the door and wasted no time, we sprinted all the way home too.

(Kristin's POV)

By the time we got to Leah's door we were TIRED.

Leah panted putting the key into the key hole. WE all filed in heading toward the kitchen.

"RAWR." Said Two Bit.

AHHHHHHHHH we all screamed. Leah picked up the frying pan and Adrianna a spoon.

"Chillax ladies." said two bit smoothly. "Its only me."

Leah punched him in the arm amking it turn bright red. "Don't scare us like that." She said laughing. " What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well nothing now that I cant find any beer. So ill see you later." He said going toward the door and brushing Sammy's shoulder. Sammy blushed.

After my brother left we all sat down in a circle.

"Im bored.. Lets play MASH." Said Leah

"Yeah." we all agreed.

MASH..The game of love, life and marriage.


	5. Leaked Information

-1(Adrianna's POV)

"Ok ill write. Kristin you're first." I said. I got out a piece of paper and wrote Kristin's name on it. Then I put down, Soda, Steve, My brother Johnny, Ponyboy, Twobit, Dally, and Darry's names. Then I put a number of kids, occupations, money, and cars. I made a spiral until Kristin yelled Stop.

This was a long game. So next I didn't Leah's, Sammy's and Katie's. Then Katie did mine. The results were HILARIOUS:

Kristin

Husband: Soda pop

Occupation: Zoo keeper

Kids: 2

Money per year: $5

Car: Sodas back

Leah

Husband: Johnny

Occupation: Track Star

Kids: 4

Money Per year: $10

Car: Mustang

Adrianna

Husband: Dallas

Occupation: Shoe Tier

Kids: 1

Money per Year: $2,500

Car: Train

Sammy

Husband: Two-Bit

Kids: 2

Money Per year: $50,000

Occupation: Lint Licker

Car: Broom

Kate

Husband: Pony

Kids: 3

Money per Year: $0.12

Occupation: Actress

Car: Mercedes

"I am NOT a lint licker." Cried Sammy

"Well you are in the future." said Leah seriously

We all burst out laughing then.

I love staying here; it makes me feel like I actually have a REAL home, with people who really do love me. Not a feeling Im used to with my mom and dad.

Later that night we all decided to sleep over again..

We fell fast asleep and woke up for school once again..

The usual routine. And before I knew it. We were back outside the school again.

(Kristin's POV)

Once again like usual that did we see but Cherry, but this time, she accidentally bumped into Leah without speaking. I saw Leah put her hand on her hip the way her mom used to and open her mouth, so I did the best thing ever, I grabbed Leah's hand and went inside homeroom. Even though we were in separate grades, Johnny and Pony were in me, Leah, Adrianna, Katie and Sammy's homeroom. I was bored so I decided to write a note to the girls about Soda, just to get on their nerves. I wrote down: K: I LOVE SODAPOP CURTIS and a smiley face.( we always wrote the first letter of our first name to know who was saying what.) I tossed it to Leah and she read it and rolled her eyes. She wrote down something and then tossed it to Adrianna. Adrianna laughed wrote and tossed it to Katie. Katie laughed and tossed it to Sammy. Sammy tossed it to what WOULD have been me, but our homeroom teacher intercepted it.

"Passing notes AGAIN girls?" He asked looking at all of us. My heart sank, Johnny and Pony would know my secrets. I heard Katie gasped, Sammy cough, and Adrianna squeak. Leah just had a look of horror on her face. We all know what happens when our homeroom teacher sees us passing notes.

"Ladies!" He said opening the note.

"Yes Mr. Schmitt" we said in unison

"You KNOW what happens when we pass notes in my class." He said smirking " I hope this one is interesting."

"O no!" Katie gasped

"Aw man." said Adrianna

"Dang" said Sammy

"Aw come on." Leah moaned.

Mr. Schmitt cleared his throat.

I sank down in my seat.

"K. We all know this stands for Kristin Matthews. She says, "I love SODAPOP CURTIS.".

I sank even lower, I heard Pony laugh in the corner and saw Johnny nudge him cracking up.

"L. Leah Curtis." He continued.

I glanced at Leah, her eyes were really wide and she started biting her nails.

"Leah says, almost as much as I LOVE JOHNNY CADE MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" Johnny stopped laughing then.

Mr. Schmitt said sarcastically. "Interesting.. Who's next, ahh Adrianna Cade, writes I LOVE DALLAS WINSTON MY FUTURE husband."

Adrianna hiccupped nervously. Mr. Schmitt continued mercilessly. "Katie Winston, wrote, well I LOVE PONYBOY." said Mr. Schmitt. Katie turned beet red. That's when Pony stopped laughing. "A lot of love.. And lastly. Sammy Randle. "I love TWOBIT MATTHEWS.." Sammy dropped her pen.

"Well well" said Mr. Schmitt. "Maybe You kids should focus more on your studies then LOVE. Don't you think." He said looking at each one of us.

We looked at each other not knowing whether to reply.

DAMMIT I thought, now Pony and Johnny know, they might tell the guys. And I feel worse for Leah and Katie. I looked over at them. Katie had a book over her face (mind you it was upside down) and Leah put her head on the desk.

Today at the Curtis house was going to be very interesting.


	6. The Walk Home

-1(Leah's POV)

When I heard the bell ring for our first class I was unbelievably relieved. I rushed past Johnny and Pony without even saying excuse me or looking back.

"Wait Leah!" I heard Adrianna call out

I slowed my pace so she could catch up.

"That was unbelievably embarrassing." She stated "Pony and Johnny now know what we said about the gang."

"Yeah, but it was only a game." I said half heartedly

"Yeah" Adrianna agreed. "But they don't know that."

"Well your right." I said

When I think about it, that MASH game really couldn't come true. I mean, I know Kristin likes Soda and Sammy sorta likes Two-bit but, other than that no way. I mean with me for example, Johnny and I have grown up like brother and sister ever since the day I was born. I mean us getting married and having kids. EW! And that's what I thought about throughout my entire day.

(Adrianna's POV)

The bell rang for us to go home. Oh Lord, I thought now we have to walk home with Pony and Johnny. Hopefully today like EVERYDAY, they'll go to DX and we'll go to Leah's. I walked to Leah's locker and we looked at each other. Sometimes we didn't have to talk for us to know what each other was thinking.

Kristin and Katie walked up.

"Sammy can't come, she has detention." Said Kristin

"Lucky!" Said Leah

We saw Johnny and Pony leave the classroom. Leah shuffled her feet nervously and Katie hiccupped. Pony looked at Katie and looked away quickly. Johnny's ears turned red and Leah avoided looking at him.

"Are we ready to go??" I said.

"Yeah" Said Kristin

We began our walk home.

It was real quiet until…

"Why is everyone being quiet like that note never happened?" Leah exclaimed

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

She looked as if she wanted to suck those words back in her mouth. But she continued.

"So you guys know, we were writing about a game of MASH we played last night. She said looking directly at Pony. Nothing big." She continued finally looking at in the eyes Johnny. He looked back at her, his ears turned red.

"She's right; we were doing that to be SMART." I chimed in helping her.

"Yeah" said Katie quietly

Kristin said nothing, we all knew she meant it what she said about Soda.

"That's good to know." Said Pony

"Yeah I guess" Said Johnny

Finally after that little outburst we were at the Curtis house.


	7. New Feelings

(Leah's POV)

After my friends went home I decided to go upstairs and do my homework.

I sat at my oak desk and opened my binder.

English, Math, Science, and Spanish. Ugh, I hate them all.

I picked up my pencil and began to work slowly.

I tried to concentrate. Until there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Leah can I come in?" Said the voice.

"Come in." I said.

I knew who it was and what it would be about the moment I heard the knock.

My brother Ponyboy had walked into the room.

"Leah I have a question." He said nervously.

"Yes?" I asked trying not to show my nerves

"well, does Katie really like me?" Pony asked blushing

"Hmm she might." I tried my luck. And asked slyly "What are you going to give me for the answer?" I grinned

"Well nothing, I just wanted to know, because maybe." Ponyboy stopped himself.

"Maybe what?" I asked carefully

"Nothing, and another question." Ponyboy rushed on

"What?" I let the maybe go, though I could tell there was a deeper meaning to it.

"Are you digging Johnny?" He asked quickly

"Digging Johnny? Why?" I asked thoughtfully.

"I wanted to know. You know the paper and all." Pony retorted.

"Well, no. Johnny Is like my brother, I couldn't really picture myself with him. I mean maybe one day we could get together. But not anytime soon." I replied. But I felt my face start to burn. I don't blush when im talking about Johnny Cade. Johnny Cade, my neighbor, the boy who I used to run the sprinklers with when I was three. Johnny, the boy who slept near the door on the floor of my room to "protect" me from monsters when I was 6. The boy who was there when my parents freaked out about buying me my first bra. JOHNNY. It was JOHNNY. I cant blush over him. I felt Pony's eyes watching me while I was thinking.

"Well that's all I wanted to know. I take it you girls were playing mash again?" Pony said smirking

"Yeah" I replied still thinking

"Well, try not to get your little notes caught this time by the teacher savvy?" Pony said

"Sure, fine whatever." I said

Pony gave me a noogie and left me with a weird thought in my head.

"It's ONLY Johnny Leah, Its Only Johnny."

But what if he's starting to become a little more?


	8. Tuff Crushes

-1(Adrianna's POV)

"ADRIANNA JOHNNY WHY THE HELL IS THIS HOUSE SO DIRTY? I TOLD YOU TWO TO CLEAN! CLEAN THIS DUMP SMELLS HORRIBLE" Screamed my  
"mothers" voice.

My mother and father are known to me and Leah as "Bitch and Bastard". Of course Johnny never heard us say that.

"Maybe because it smells like SMOKE and BOOZE" I muttered

"Adrianna, please just try to clean up a little" Johnny said nervously

I watched him start to clean up, I refuse to clean up this house. Why should I have to clean up this house? This isn't my HOME, its just an empty place. The Only reason why I come back here is when Johnny does. I hate it here.

"YOUR FATHER WILL BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES! IF HE GETS HERE AND IT ISNT CLEAN THAT MEANS THE BEATINGS FOR BOTH OF YOU!" My mother said slurred. She was drunk like usual.

"Adrianna PLEASE! I know you don't want to but please for me." Johnny cried nervously

I looked at my brother, I couldn't believe this I don't get why he cares about our parents so much. But for him I'd clean, I know that when my father gets home and it isn't clean, sure ill get hit maybe slapped over the head a few times, but I could take that. But Johnny, well Johnny would get it worse. WAY worse, dad would hit Johnny over the head with whatever he could pick up or whatever was in his hand. I hate watching my brother get hit, especially when its partly my fault.

I bent down to start cleaning.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Said Johnny relieved

"Uh huh" I replied

I heard our door creak open and heard 250 pounds fall in the door way.

"YOUR DRUNK AGAIN!" cried my mother

"Here we go again." Johnny gulped

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT TO YOU WOMAN?" The bastard yelled back.

I heard the bitch slap him.

"Here we go." I said looking at Johnny

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME WOMAN?" The bastard yell back

"STOP SHAKING ME" Said the Bitch

Well I guess he was shaking her for hitting him. What else is new?

"We gotta get out of here before he comes back here." Johnny said "Come on to my room"

We crept out the living room to Johnny's bed room, he has a window where you can jump down and not get hurt. It's a straight shot to the Curtis house.

"Go first Johnny, you in more danger then I am" I said

I heard my fathers foot steps coming up the steps.

"JOHNNY AND ADRIANA GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW" he yelled

"Adrianna im not playing get yourself out now. Im not leaving until you do" Johnny said

For someone who is nervous a lot, you can never tell. Johnny maybe small but is tuff as hell.

"Ok!" I said

I felt Johnny give me a boost and I jumped out and waited.

One minute passed….

Another minute…

Then another….

I got nervous, Johnny was in there for too long.

"Come on Johnny come on" I said nervously

I was about to go in after him until..

Johnny jumped out, his face was bleeding. He had his hand over it trying to make sure I didn't see.

"Come on." he said painfully

I frowned and ran to Leah's.

I knocked until Darry opened the door.

"Oh my God Johnny what happened to your eye?!" Darry's voice boomed

"MY dad happened" I said

I watched Leah come down stairs.

"Oh my Goodness" she gasped looking at Johnny

Then she ran away.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I thought

"Come in Johnny, come in" Darry said

Johnny sat down on the couch.

Soda walked in. "JOHNNY CAK-" Soda stopped himself

The usual smile he had faded. "Your dad?"

"Yeah" Johnny said

Sodapop's eyes went from their usual happiness to extreme fury once Johnny said yes to his question.

Leah came back in with a wet towel. She sat down next to Johnny.

"Hold this on your eye" She said gently

"Thank you" he said

They looked at each other for a long time. Johnny's ears turned red and Leah flushed slightly. There was a loud bang and the door swung open. In walked Dallas Winston. I found myself blushing a little. He walked in as cool as ever.

"What happened to your eye Johnny Cake?" Dally said concerned

Aww he was so cute when he was concerned.

"MY Bastard father" I said not thinking

He looked at me

"Really?" he said raising his eyebrows "Man Im going to kick his ass." Dally walked toward the door. But Johnny stopped him.

"Don't Dally" Johnny said "Please don't"

I didn't want Johnny to stop him, Dally is kind of cute when he's mad. WHOA what the hell am I thinking Dally of all people.

I shook my head.

"For your sake Johnny Cakes, but let me catch him on the street" Dally said cooly taking out a weed.

He was so tuff, kind of reminded me of the guy version of me. He was cute, but tuff, yet still defended the people he cared about. A lot like me. Now I'm finding myself having a crush on Dallas Winston. Wow.

Thanks to me shaking my head like a physco everyone was looking at me.

"Leah can we go upstairs I'm kind of tired" I said fake yawning

"Sure" she said still watching me

I saw her look back at Johnny and smile slightly. The boys had started another conversation as we were going upstairs. We walked upstairs and I slammed her door.

"OMG LEAH!" I said

"WHAT?! Are you ok?" She said nervously

"I think.." I stammerd "I think I think"

"SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!" She said and shook me a little

"I THINK I LIKE DALLY!" I yelled

All the talking we heard downstairs had stopped at that moment.

"Who thinks they like dally?" Said Sodapop

I could here the smile in his voice.

"SHE SAID SHE THINKS Joe Likes SALLY!" Leah said lying

"Ohh ok!" Said soda

The boys downstairs laughed.

"Dally" Said Leah

I blushed, this feeling was new im not the type of girl who falls for boys. I don't have crushes I'm too tuff for this!

"Yeah.. Just shhhhh don't tell anyone! Especially Katie and Johnny." I said seriously

"Katie? Shes our best friend." Leah said "and Johnny's your brother"

"Katie is ALSO Dally's sister and Johnny also will kick Dally's ass" I said

Leah laughed at the thought of Johnny and Dally.

"SERIOSULY! Pinky promise me!" I said holding out my pinky.

"Do you promise? Tyleah Curtis?" I said

Leah rolled her eyes at the use of her full name and stuck out her pinky.

"I promise" She said


	9. The First Official Relationship

(Leah's POV)

Adrianna liking Dally was another major shock that I had endured. What is the world coming to? Adrianna of all people. She never likes anyone. But that's the way the cookie crumbles. I heard a knock on the door as I was reading my book. I walked over to the door and it was Katie. Katie? I didn't call her. I opened the door.

"Umm hi Katie? I wasn't expecting you." I said

"Nice greeting" she replied jokingly "Im actually here for your brother?"

"My brother?"

"yes"

"Um ok. Well, PONNNYY!" I yelled for him

I cant believe one of my best friends knocked on the door for my older brother. Um, ew.

Ponyboy came downstairs and blushed when he saw Katie. And she smiled back at him. I watched them go on their blushing spree.

This was disgusting.

"Do you mind?" Pony asked

"Well gosh! This is my house too" I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

(Pony's POV)

Finally I had some alone time with Katie. Im kind of digging her but im scared to ask her out. After all, she's gorgeous, shes my little sisters best friend and shes also, DALLAS WINSTONS little sister.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Katie asked gently.

"Oh nothing" I replied looking down nervously

I think I should go for it. I mean whats the worst that can happen?

Katie laid her head on my shoulder, this could be the perfect time.

"Katie will you be my girlfriend?" I blurted out

I wish I could take the words back.

She looked at me and then smiled.

"You like me?" she asked

"yeah I do, I mean even before that note in homeroom. I was hoping that meant you liked me too"

"That was a mash game we were playing"

Those words discouraged me.

"But I do like you too." she said quickly

"So do you want to?" I asked

"Sure, Ill be your girlfriend" She replied

YESSSSSSSS! Is all I could think in my head.

I had gotten the girl of my dreams, Katie Winston, to be my girlfriend. I feel so lucky.

At that moment we laid on the sofa together differently then we ever have before. As boyfriend and girlfriend.

There was only one thing I was worried about.

That was, how Leah and Dally would take it.


	10. Secrets Secrets are no fun

(Katie's POV)

As I walked on my way to Buck's to go back to Dal, I thought about Ponyboy. I finally have a chance with the boy of my dreams. I just feel bad not telling Leah or Dally.

I figure I should do something about it. Dally was my brother after all and he knows everything about me. But then again I don't know how he would take it.

I walked into Buck's ignoring the crowd of people around me, and walked up the stairs.

_Maybe Dal will be cool with it? _I thought. Maybe, hopefully, I really don't know.

I took a deep breathe and walked in the room

"Where were you at Katie" was Dally's greeting

"Hello to you too." was my reply

"I didn't say hi, I said where were you at?" Dally said reiterating his first statement

"The Curtis's, is that a problem?" I said in a testy way

"No I was just asking" Dally replied laying down on his bed

"Um, Dally…" I began

"Yeah?"

"Um, well how would you feel if I hypothetically went out with someone. Who happened to be one of your best friends?"

My voice shook as a spoke.

"That's impossible, I don't have any best friends"

"Well, if I hypothetically went out with Ponyboy Curtis"

"Absolutely not! No, no no no no"

"It was just a question Dal calm down"

"You wouldn't ask me that random question if there wasn't a reason why Katie"

His voice was beginning to rise. This was a bad idea on my part.

"Do you go out with Ponyboy?" Dally asked and I could hear the anger in his voice

"Um" I began to stammer. It's hard to lie to Dallas Winston

"Don't lie to me" Dally said trying to stay as calm as possible

"YES!" I yelled "I DO I DO"

"KATIE WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD DO THAT"

"Like I need your permission." I retorted icily

"Don't you use that tone with me" Dally replied dangerously

I put him in one of his dangerous moods. Boy, did I regret even thinking about telling him about me and Pony.

"I thought I could trust you Dally" I replied as gently as possible

"What do you need a boyfriend for anyway? Huh? Boys get you no where but trouble" Dally said trying to sound calm

I got up and left the room. I cant be here when he's like this. I have a temper just as hot as his, once I loose it it's a done deal.

I just cant deal with this. If Dally took it like that, then how will Leah take it?

I mean after all Ponyboy's her twin brother, and she HATED our old friend Britt Sterk for going out with him in sixth grade. I don't know what to do.

I guess I may have to keep it to myself. I mean though Leah is one of my best friends and she TRULY knows EVERYTHING about me. I've never lied to her before and never kept a secret from her. But, this was one thing she couldn't find out.

I knocked on the door.

(Leah's POV)

I opened the door to see Katie again.

"Here for my brother again?" I asked

"No, I wanna hang out with you." She replied

"Ok well lets go upstairs to my room" I said walking up the stairs

I shut the door, Im not sure if im ready to tell anyone this. But Katie I could trust her.

"Um Katie I have a something to tell you that you CANNOT I repeat NOT tell anyone" I said seriously

"what is it?" she asked her eyes full with question

"well." I stuttered "well……"

"WELL!"

"Well ok, I think im digging Johnny" I said softly

"WHAT? Speak up"

"I think im digging Johnny" I said a little louder

Katie gasped.

"Seriously?"

"No for fake. YES seriously. And I don't know what to do" I replied nervously

"Well, does Adrianna know?"

"Of course not, I'm scared to tell her. I mean I don't know how she'll take it. She's the female version of Dally, with the temper and all. I don't know"

"Hey NOW!"

"Sorry but its true, how would Dally feel if you had a boyfriend"

Katie didn't answer.

"DO YOU have a boyfriend?" I asked

I think it could be Pony. But no she'd tell me, Katie tells me everything.

"No" she said looking me dead in my eyes

I believed her, like I said she tells me everything and she has never lied to me.

"Just, promise me that you wont tell Adrianna"

"I promise" she stuck out her pinky

We pinky swore

"I feel horrible not telling Adrianna something, I mean she's my BEST friend. I feel terrible."

"Aw don't Leah, your just doing it to prevent a possible argument."

Her words comforted me a little. But still keeping a secret from her didn't sit right with me. Id be crushed if Katie or Adri kept something from me.

There was a knock at the door.

"ILL GET IT" Called Soda up the stairs

I heard the creaks of someone walking in the room.

"HERE's ADRI!" Said Adrianna grinning broadly

"Now it's a party" I said

"AWSOME!" Katie laughed

"Well now that we have a party I should go downstairs and get some snacks." I announced

I really wasn't hungry, I just half wanted to get out the room. The guilt was overwhelming me.

I walked down the steps to the kitchen

(Adrianna's POV)

I sat by Katie on Leah's bed.

"Hey" said Katie quietly

"Hey"

"Um I have something to tell you"

I looked at Katie curiously I wondered what it was.

"ok" she began

"ok.." I replied

"Well, I go out with Pony" Katie declared

"PONY!" I exclaimed

"shh! Please, and Leah doesn't know"

"Oh. Well tell her"

"No I cant, remember what happened with her and Britt in the sixth grade?"

I nodded

I understood what Katie meant. Leah and Britt haven't spoken since then for Britt breaking Pony's heart. Leah is very protective of her brothers.

"Promise you wont tell her Adrianna. Please?"

"I promise" I pinky promise Katie just as Leah had pinky promised me.

I heard walking up the steps and little did I know it was Kristin and not Leah.

"Hey all." Said Kristin Joyfully

"Heyy" said me and Katie in Unison

"What's new?" Asked Kristin

I looked at Katie and Katie nodded.

"Well, Katie goes out with Pony and Leah doesn't know" I said

Kristin gasped.

"why? You should tell Leah she deserves to know. That's her brother"

I felt a pang of guilt. I hadn't told Katie about me liking Dally.

Katie jumped up.

"Im gonna go help Leah get food" Said Katie nervously

Katie left the room

I turned to Kristin. "Can I trust you?" I asked

"yes!" Kristin replied shrilly

"Well, I like Dally now and Katie doesn't know"

Kristin gasped, im glad she wasn't all hyper like she usually is.

"So let me get this straight" said Kristin "You like Dally and Katie doesn't know. Does Leah know?"

"Yes"

"And Katie goes out with Pony but Leah doesn't know. So, Leah both and I know that you like Dally. But, ONLY you and me know that Katie and Pony go out?"

"Correct"

"Wow, whats with all the secrets? We tell each other everything."

I agreed with Kristin.

I looked at the time and it was my time for me to leave.

"Well I have to go meet Johnny at DX"

I went out the door and saw Leah coming up grinning.

"I'm out" I said

"Ok see you later"

(Leah 's POV)

I walked into my room and sat on the bed next to Kristin.

"I have something to tell you." I said

"What now?" was her reply.

I looked at her bewildered

"I mean, what is it?" she changed her tone

"Well, I have a crush on Johnny. And Adrianna doesn't know, Katie only knows. And now you. Please don't tell." I begged

Kristin looked at me and gasped.

"You….like…Johnny?" she stammered

"YES. It's weird enough without your help"

"Sorry, I just never thought that of all people, you'd like Johnny."

"I know. Promise you wont tell?"

"promise"

We pinky swore.

There are a lot of secrets going on around here.

I wonder if there's something I don't know.

(Kristin's POV)

I watched Leah. There are so many secrets going on between us. Everyone knows I like Soda, and Leah wasn't mad. I don't get why Katie wont just tell her. And as far as Adrianna and Dally go, Katie cant hate Adri for liking someone. And as far as Johnny and Leah go, Adri cant get mad for Leah having a crush.

You cant control who you fall for.

But Im in the middle, this is hard. If I slip up even ONCE everyone will hate me.

I have to make sure none of these secrets get out.

I mean, really we're best friends will liking each others brothers really tear us apart?

I hope not. We've been friends for too long.

What ever I do, I just have to make sure I keep my trap shut.


End file.
